


Чтимая плоть

by NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Codependency, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting, M/M, Master/Servant, Mild Gore, Post-Bilbringi AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scent Kink, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo Lives, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar
Summary: В обязанности Рукха не входит давать Трауну то, чего он хочет. Обязанность Рукха — служить.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Rukh/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Honored Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841480) by [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard). 



> В тексте есть упоминания изнасилования и пыток и описание их физических и психических последствий.

Казнь была прервана.

После прихода темноты в первый день именно Рукх перерезал склизкие от крови кожаные путы, привязывавшие Трауна к четырем деревянным столбам. Он ввёл лезвие ножа меж ремнями и изорванной кожей Трауна и легко разрезал ремни, покрыв лезвие скользкой алой влагой. Левая рука Трауна освободилась и упала было, но Рукх поймал её за предплечье, опустив пальцы на узкую полоску неповреждённой плоти, и осторожно согнул в локте. 

Дело было медленное, неминуемо болезненное. Когда все четыре ремня были перерезаны, Рукх поднял обмякшее тело на руки и понёс Трауна в укрытие. Он старательнейше контролировал свое дыхание, зная — все воины-ногри провожают его глазами. Двое суток полёта до Хоногра он вынужден был делить узкую кабину своего СИД-перехватчика с Трауном, который был оглушён и связан и весь полет недвижно лежал под Рукхом. Они летели без остановки. Траун пребывал без сознания из-за коктейля наркотиков; ни он, ни Рукх не могли ни есть, ни пить, не вскрыв свои лётные костюмы. 

К тому времени, как Рукх приземлился на Хоногре и открыл входной люк, он почти разучился отличать свой запах от запаха Трауна. Два дня, проведенные в тесноте настолько узкого помещения, так основательно смешали их запахи, что это сбивало с толку. Но Рукх успел поесть и освежиться до начала казни, что ему очень помогло; он восстанавливал силы, отделяя запах Трауна от своего собственного, и смотрел со стороны, как другие ногри сняли с гранд-адмирала лётный костюм, вложили ему в рот кляп и привязали за запястья и лодыжки ко вбитым в землю столбам. 

Рукх ел, слыша негромкие голоса династов из-за двери Великой Дукхи. Они спорили, выбирая вид первой ступени казни — публичного позора, который мог иметь дюжину различных форм. Вопрос, что они выберут, на самом деле не стоял; запах Трауна густо висел над отравленными полями Хоногра, и каждый ногри в поле зрения вдыхал его, раздувал ноздри, поднимал подбородок, оценивающе прикрывал глаза.

Рукх чувствовал аромат возбуждения от своих товарищей-воинов. Чуял и собственное возбуждение; позже, когда горстка союзников _мал'ари'уш_ прибыла наблюдать казнь, он чуял его и от некоторых из них. 

Он только закончил трапезу, когда началась казнь. Если не считать коротких перерывов для отдыха палачей (и приведения в чувство терявшего сознание пленника), она не прерывалась до начала третьей ступени, когда кляп вынули и к языку казнимого прижали лезвие ножа. Лишь тогда, получив наконец возможность оправдаться, Траун заговорил, рискуя порезать рот. Слова лились из него, невнятные из-за сильного акцента, вялости и бездумной боли.

Рукх в это время находился у плеча Трауна — голубая кожа была разорвана, мышцы под нею обнажены, зияя сырой краснотой. Никакого запаха страха; Траун с тихой решимостью объяснил всё — о дроидах и кхолм-траве — о боге в доспехах, который убил величайших воинов ногри и обманул их всех. 

Династы услышали объяснение и удалились, чтобы обдумать каждое слово; новореспубликанцев со всевозможным почтением арестовали. Сам Траун оставался под открытым небом ещё час или около того. Его раны были прижжены, но всё же сочились кровью, а руки тщетно рвались из пут в полубреду всякий раз, когда разум покидал его и он забывал, где находится.

Один из династов устроился неподалёку от места казни и наблюдал за Трауном и его немыми усилиями. Он считал, сколько раз Траун снова терял сознание; это было легко, потому что каждый раз, когда его глаза закрывались и тело обмякало, Рукх поднимался на ноги и подходил, чтобы проверить пульс Трауна и убедиться, что тот ещё дышит. Рукх оставался с ним снаружи, пока династ не дал ему добро на то, чтобы внести Трауна под крышу. 

Казнимые могли умереть и часто умирали во время второй ступени, ритуального нанесения ран. Траун не ел и не пил двое суток до казни и был публично опозорен не обычными шестью, а двенадцатью палачами, и риск для него был ещё выше. К тому времени, когда династы позволили Рукху перерезать узы пленника, Рукх не мог не заметить, что тело Трауна казалось легче, чем раньше — от обезвоживания, от краткого голодания, от того, как это тело непроизвольно исторгло из себя всё содержимое во время перерыва между публичным позором и нанесением ран, и, главное, от того, сколько плоти было сорвано с его костей. 

Траун очнулся в лечебнице. Глаза его были закрыты, ресницы слиплись от крови. Он, казалось, едва осознавал, где он. Рукх погладил его нижнюю губу большим пальцем и осторожно приоткрыл ему рот. Траун не пытался укусить его, даже в тот момент, когда палец Рукха находился меж его зубов. Губы были покрыты язвами от обезвоживания, растрескались и покрылись тёмными пятнами крови. 

— Пей, — сказал Рукх. 

Он поднёс к губам Трауна деревянную чашу и влил ему в глотку обезболивающее. К запахам крови, горелой плоти, дезориентации и боли примешался аромат трав. Если бы Траун был без сознания, когда вынули кляп — если бы он заговорил не так быстро — то не было бы сейчас языка, чтобы проглотить снадобье, не было бы носа, который Рукх зажал, чтобы заставить глотать своего полуобморочного пациента. Не было бы никакого пациента. 

Рукх поставил чашу и повернулся, намереваясь позвать целителей для предварительной обработки ран, но на его предплечье тяжко легла неуклюжая рука. Обессиленные пальцы сжались и потянули его обратно к постели Трауна. 

Из-под прикрытых век Траун обвёл глазами комнату, в которой лежал. Рукх чуял, как он всё больше приходит в себя по мере того, как болеутоляющее начинало действовать. 

— Одни? — спросил Траун. Его шея и плечи были так изувечены, что он не мог поднять голову, чтобы увидеть своими глазами. Рукх наклонился к нему, вдыхая его запах. 

— Да, — сказал он. 

В глазах Трауна зажглось острое понимание, и Рукх понял, что тот правильно сложил мозаику. Боль и растерянность его были таковы, что он, видимо, не мог вспомнить точную последовательность событий, не был уверен, действительно ли рассказал о преступлениях Дарта Вейдера или всё это было вызванной болью галлюцинацией. Уверенность появилась только теперь, в целительском шатре, где никто за ним не присматривал, кроме Рукха. 

Его рука слабо вцепилась в руку Рукха; кости запястья виднелись сквозь рассечённую голубую плоть. Это было не мягкое прикосновение человека, пытающегося привлечь внимание другого — отчаянная хватка, как у тонущего, что ищет в водовороте кожи другого разумного существа. Пусть лицо Трауна не выдавало чувств, его запах сказал Рукху всё, что надо. 

— Рукх, — с большим усилием произнес Траун, — подойди ближе. 

Без колебаний Рукх склонил ухо, пока не почувствовал шёпот Трауна кожей, движение его губ. Ноздри преисполнились запахом смерти, смешанным неразрывно с запахом возбуждения, с собственным семенем Рукха, с непоколебимой волей Трауна. Несколькими часами раньше, глубоко вонзив член в горячее нутро Трауна, впившись зубами в его плечо, Рукх ощутил в себе росток сексуального запечатления, связывающего его запах с запахом Трауна на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Теперь же он чуял в запахе Трауна искру другого запечатления, которое свяжет их вместе не менее крепко – беспомощный отпечаток раненого животного на своего спасителя, даже если спаситель был тем же, кто его ранил. 

— Поклянись в верности Лее Органе Соло, — прошептал Траун; запах его сплетался с запахом Рукха. — Даже если никто больше из ногри этого не сделает. 

Его хватка ослабла, потом пальцы сжались снова. Он не спросил, здесь ли находится Органа Соло, и Рукх подозревал, что в этом нет необходимости. Веки Трауна невольно опустились и больше не поднимались — ресницы слиплись от засохшей крови. 

— Убеди её в своей преданности, — сказал он. 

Рукх промолчал. Склонившись так низко к груди Трауна, он чуял с обугленной кожи запах ядовитой грязи Хоногра, смешанной с его собственным семенем и семенем его товарищей-палачей, запах их слюны и пота, смешанных с потом Трауна, и ещё гуще подо всем этим запах крови и отходов тела. Рукх нащупал свой нож, напоминая о нём самому себе. Если решение династов окажется не в пользу Трауна, будет гораздо милосерднее перерезать ему горло, чем позволить казни возобновиться. Рукх сам понесёт последствия ослушания. 

Он позвал целителей и принялся омывать изувеченное тело человека, который снова стал его господином.


	2. Chapter 2

Траун был взыскательным господином — непростым господином — но он никогда не требовал от ногри поглаживающих эго демонстраций раболепия. Они демонстрировали ему раболепие охотно, как демонстрировали Дарту Вейдеру, когда он того требовал, и их кодекс чести не позволял им относиться к одному господину не так, как к другому. Даже если бы господин приказывал им, чтобы ему не кланялись или обходились без церемоний, как приказывал когда-то Траун, пока не понял, что это бесполезно. Даже если господин утверждал, что не желал раболепия. 

В обязанности Рукха не входило давать Трауну то, чего он желал. Рукх был обязан _служить_. 

Малыши-ногри не плачут, будучи расстроены; они мяукают, и их утешают совсем не так, как детёнышей человека. Родители-ногри отвечают на каждый крик рычанием на низкой частоте, что словно вибрирует из их горла и всверливается в грудь ребёнка. Рычание действует успокаивающе — снижает учащённый ритм сердцебиения, расслабляет сжатые паникой лёгкие; одновременно с этим нянька выпускает успокоительный феромон, созданный для расслабления мышц тысячелетиями эволюции — и так пока детёныш не засыпает. 

Родители-люди укачивают испуганного ребенка, шепчут утешительные слова. Рукх не знал, что делали бы родители-чиссы; но, очищая повреждённое тело Трауна с помощью таза тёплой воды, он издавал то же низкое рычание, что обратил бы к расстроенному ребёнку, и сочетание этого звука и запаха с обезболивающим, которым он напоил Трауна, удерживало того от сопротивления. 

Это было не то, чего Траун желал; он не хотел утешения — возможно, потому, что рядом не было никого, кто мог бы утешить его, кроме Рукха, или же потому, что это было не в его натуре. И в то же время инстинктивно — Рукх чуял это — он жаждал утешения так же, как любое несчастное животное. Его кожа пела от прикосновений, хотя они причиняли боль; он льнул к рукам Рукха, даже когда грубые пальцы скользили по его ранам, а когти задевали оголённые кости, погружаясь в обожжённые ямы плоти. 

Когда целители окончили или почти окончили свою работу, Рукх поместил ладонь под затылок Трауна, под побелевшие волосы, всё ещё влажные после импровизированной ванны, но больше не грязные. Он приподнял голову Трауна и держал её на высоте нескольких сантиметров над залитым кровью матрасом. Большим пальцем он потёр уголок левого глаза Трауна, пока веки его не открылись и глаза не увидели голодиск, который держал перед ним Рукх. 

— Я должен связаться с «Химерой», — сказал Рукх всё тем же низким рычащим тоном, которым утешал бы ребёнка. — Династы оправдали тебя во всех остальных преступлениях; наказание за обман уже исполнено. Ты свободен и можешь уйти. 

Траун таращился на голодиск, лицо у него было деревянным, неподвижным. Он не пытался взять диск, а на Рукха даже не взглянул. Это был его шанс выжить, но он за него не хватался. Казалось, ему всё равно. 

— Одно условие, — сказал ему Рукх. 

Траун склонил голову, как мог — пальцы Рукха держали его за волосы. 

— Понимаю, — сказал он. 

Неужели? Рукх ещё миг изучал лицо Трауна. Он не сомневался, что Траун способен предугадать требования Рукха, но не торопился жать на кнопку передачи, пока не получит словесного подтверждения. Грудь Трауна неслышно, едва заметно вздымалась и опускалась. Немного спустя он скосил глаза и встретился взглядом с Рукхом. 

— Это... конец наказания? — спросил он ровно, превратив тем самым свой вопрос из мольбы о безопасности в нечто совсем иное. Его глаза впились в глаза Рукха, давая безмолвный приказ. 

_Просто убей меня._

Траун больше не был повелителем ногри. Он был всего лишь раненым животным, которое могли спасти или добить. Невозможно было требовать чего-то, взывая к лояльности Рукха, а тот мало что мог сказать, чтобы ободрить Трауна в помещении, полном свидетелей. 

Но нет, он не убьёт своего господина. Рукх покачал головой, не облекая в слова своих истинных намерений, и увидел, как в глазах Трауна что-то потухло, застыло. С пустотой на лице он ушёл в себя, но Рукх чуял с кожи его дуновение каждого чувства — досада, немая ярость, волна скорби о своём теле, о своей прежней жизни и о кончине, более милосердной. 

Человек поглупее нанёс бы ответный удар — рассказал бы своему флоту о том, что сделали ногри, потребовал мести, а затем с радостью погиб бы под огнём турболазеров вместе со своими мучителями. Но и Рукх, и Траун знали, что Пеллеон никогда не ударит лазерами по планете во имя мщения — не ударит, пока там внизу его адмирал, раненый, но живой, и его нужно спасти. И точно так же оба знали, что произойдёт, если Пеллеон попытается спасти Трауна, одновременно поклявшись отомстить ногри. Траун, скорее всего, умрёт как заложник, и Рукх не думал, что его это волнует — но сколько его драгоценных штурмовиков, клонов и естественнорождённых, тоже умрут? 

Слишком многие, чтобы Траун мог об этом забыть. Каким-то образом он вычеркнул себя из мысленного списка величайших ресурсов Империи; однако с солдатами он не мог сделать того же, даже сейчас. 

Веки Трауна опустились. 

— Тогда я скажу капитану Пеллеону... не мстить… Хоногру, — сказал он, с трудом ворочая непослушным языком. — И... народу ногри. 

Комната полнилась свидетелями, и все они, ногри-целители и династы, зашевелились, более-менее украдкой вдыхая запах Трауна. Рукх тоже чуял — Траун говорил правду. Честность пела в его крови и струилась из отверстых ран. Рукх ослабил хватку на волосах Трауна, успокаивающе поглаживая большим пальцем там, где только что тянул слишком сильно, и поднял голодиск. 

Второй его большой палец лежал на кнопке передачи. Траун смотрел на него бегающими глазами, сжав губы. 

— Подожди, — отрывисто сказал он, когда Рукх уже собирался нажать. Рукх замер и встретил взгляд Трауна в ожидании. — Не в таком виде, — сказал Траун. 

Глаза Рукха скользнули по голому и изувеченному телу господина. Всюду была обгоревшая плоть и обнажённые мышцы, струпья и запёкшаяся кровь. Цвет кожи Трауна стал неузнаваем везде, кроме нескольких мест, где его не тронули — носа, половых органов. Если бы не его запах, Рукх бы решил, что он мёртв. Для обделённых развитыми чувствами людей, с которыми Трауну предстояло говорить по комму, жизнь выдавали лишь нетронутая кожа на его лице и живость глаз и рта. Хуже всего были поседевшие волосы. Они выдавали любому, кто видел Трауна, не только тот факт, что его пытали, но что это подействовало на него — и подействовало тяжко. 

Но Рукх мало что мог сделать. Отдать дань стыдливости и укрыть Трауна одеялом нанесло бы ему больше вреда, чем пользы: волокна могли застрять в его ранах, повышая риск заражения для того лишь, чтобы удовлетворить иррациональное стремление сохранить достоинство, тогда как Траун не сможет позволить себе достоинство ещё долго — пока как следует не исцелится. Рукх мог пойти только на одну уступку: он положил большой палец себе на язык, покрыв кожу слюной, а затем наклонился, опустил Трауну веки и осторожно стёр корку засохшей крови с его ресниц, удаляя сгусток за сгустком, а затем смёл их со скул господина ребром ладони. 

Пока он это делал, Траун не шевелился, едва дыша; он бессознательно льнул к ладони Рукха. Омовение по большей части смыло с его кожи следы остальных одиннадцати палачей; теперь же, с этим последним шагом очищения, самыми сильными оставались запахи Рукха и Трауна. 

Рукх нажал кнопку передачи и поднял голодиск, чтобы Траун мог говорить.


	3. Chapter 3

Глубокой ночью в ожидании прибытия «Химеры» Рукх поил Трауна болеутоляющим настоем трав и шептал ему сказки народа ногри. Он слушал каждый тяжёлый вдох и всхлип боли, взвешивал запах безнадёжности против животной жажды жизни и находил, что жажда эта отсутствует самым опасным образом. 

Однажды — много лет назад — Траун позвал Рукха в свою спальню поздно ночью. Волосы господина были растрёпаны, лицо осунулось от тихой усталости; над постелью густо висел запах бессонницы, смешанный с ледниковым запахом воспоминаний. В ту ночь ему не нужно было говорить Рукху, что мысли не дают ему уснуть. Траун протянул из-под одеяла руку — кожа была мягкой и сверхчувствительной после сна — поманил Рукха ближе, позволил ему прижаться носом к основанию ладони и глубоко вдохнуть. 

— Поговори со мной, Рукх, — пробормотал Траун, и голова его откинулась назад на подушку. — Расскажи мне о своём народе.

Это была первая и единственная ночь, когда Рукх пытался убаюкать Трауна мифами и легендами ногри. Он усвоил этот урок: после двух часов сказаний голос Рукха охрип, а Траун не сводил с него усталых, полуприкрытых, но всё так же полных интереса глаз. В ту ночь Рукх понял, что, когда Траун говорит “поговори со мной”, он не хочет историй — даже если думает, что хочет. Ему нужно что-то бессмысленное, чтобы успокоить свой разум, что-то пустое. Легенды — это искусство. Искусство для Трауна никогда не бывало бессмысленным. 

И вот теперь, когда Траун желал, чтобы тьма забрала его, Рукх стоял на страже у его постели и тихо шептал ему легенды ногри, с которыми вырос. Сначала он рассказывал каждую историю тихо, сжато, не приукрашивая ни одного аспекта сказаний и завершая их так же, как сам впервые слышал много лет назад. Он заботился о теле Трауна, непрестанно давал стимуляторы и болеутоляющее, снова и снова очищал раны, менял впитывающую прокладку, проложенную меж его неподвижных ног, чтобы улавливать кровь, отходы и выделения. 

Но Рукх не смог удержать его внимание. Глаза Трауна потускнели, его интерес угас. 

Рукх попробовал снова. Теперь он боролся за каждую искру любопытства от человека, который когда-то никак не мог подавить это чувство. Рукх говорил о прославленных ногрийских воинах и тёмных силах, с которыми заключали союз герои; он продлевал трагический финал сказания сцену за сценой, позволяя своим губам плести нить самостоятельно, прясть истории, которые больше смахивали на ложь. 

Истории, которые не кончались. Истории, которые не дали Трауну закрыть глаза, даже когда его пульс стал слабым и нитевидным, а целители бросали на Рукха задумчивые взгляды с другой стороны постели. 

Он не умолкал до тех пор, пока на рассвете не прибыла «Химера» и люди не забрали его господина.


	4. Chapter 4

Голос с постели звучал с трудом, но внятно. Долгие паузы давали Трауну время передохнуть от боли и убедиться, что он произнёс каждое слово правильно, чтобы не пришлось повторять. Он почти не шевелил губами – язвы едва позволяли ему сомкнуть их, чтобы выговорить некоторые согласные. Чтобы преодолеть это, он разомкнул губы и оскалил зубы, так что гримаса в сочетании с его затуманенным болью взглядом выглядела как оскал. 

Но его люди не дрогнули. Они смотрели на него с каменным выражением лиц, мрачно и терпеливо ожидая, пока он договорит. 

— Рукх… спас меня... от неизвестной... угрозы, — сказал Траун. 

Рукх чуял недоверие капитана Пеллеона даже с другой стороны шатра. Капитан стоял у постели, его руки лежали на краю плетёного матраса, едва не касаясь Трауна — так близко, что воздержание от прикосновения казалось намеренным, словно он думал было утешить своего командира, а затем решил не делать этого. Штурмовики обошли Пеллеона, чтобы осторожно поднять Трауна, взявшись за матрас под ним, а не за его конечности, и медленно перенесли его на каталку-антиграв, которую привезли с собой, приземлившись. 

Пеллеон поднял глаза, встретившись взглядом с Рукхом. Выражение его лица было ровным и жёстким. 

— В самом деле, — сказал он Трауну. Это был не вопрос. 

Траун не ответил; его голова запрокинулась, когда солдаты перенесли его с кровати на каталку. Они были осторожны, как только могли, и всё-таки боль пронзила его, воспламенив все нервы. Он больше не мог молчать, каждый всплеск боли срывал с его губ слабый звук, то ли вздох, то ли рычание. Теперь он не мог подавить эти звуки — это лишь усилило бы боль.

— ...не причинять ему вреда... — услышал Рукх голос Трауна. Глаза господина были закрыты, он говорил, едва шевеля губами. Кровь запеклась меж его зубов. — ...никаких последствий… 

Пеллеон ещё больше окаменел лицом. Резким жестом он указал штурмовикам на выход из целительского шатра и последовал за ними; они вели каталку между собой. Плечи капитана были подняты и напряжены, походка одеревенела от гнева. Он не оглянулся на Рукха, уходя. 

И не видел, как Рукх последовал за ними, держась за запах Трауна сколько мог.

— ...поберегите силы, — услышал Рукх голос капитана. 

Будто у Трауна ещё остались силы, чтобы их беречь. Будто Траун оценит такую пустую, снисходительную болтовню. Если бы Пеллеон обладал хоть десятой долей остроты ума Трауна — или хоть десятой долей ума Рукха, — он знал бы, что Трауну нужна практическая забота, чтобы его тело продолжало жить, ментальная стимуляция, чтобы не дать ему сдаться смерти, и низкое рычание ногри, чтобы утешить его на уровне столь инстинктивном, что он, быть может, даже не осознавал, что его утешают. Это был звук, который Пеллеон издавать не мог; Пеллеон не мог взять на себя эту роль. 

Только Рукх мог её исполнить. 

Он молча следовал за каталкой, не замеченный и не слышный людям, и его грудь вздымалась от собственнической гордости. 

Он услышал, как Пеллеон сказал Трауну: 

— Не говорите ничего. — И добавил так тихо, что Траун, несомненно, лежал, взбешённый его тоном: — Всё в порядке, сэр. Вы почти в безопасности. Мы уже входим в шаттл. 

Рукха охватило чувство триумфа, наполняя всё тело теплом и светом. Пеллеон, не осознавая, говорил не то, что надо, отталкивал от себя Трауна, хотя пытался увезти его. Ветры Хоногра как раз снесли запах Трауна в сторону, лишив Рукха возможности его читать — но ему не нужно было чуять презрение с кожи Трауна, чтобы знать, что оно есть. 

Он смотрел, как штурмовики ведут каталку Трауна по трапу шаттла. Смотрел, как Пеллеон идёт рядом, склонив голову к Трауну, словно бы изучая его лицо. На миг ветер подул как надо, обдав Рукха запахом беспокойного сна, приглушенных страданий и боли. 

Он видел, как Траун бессознательно потянулся и схватился за руку Пеллеона. Смотрел, как Пеллеон осторожно, нежно принял его руку, избегая касаться мест, где кожа отслоилась, обнажив мышцы и кости. Запах страдания ослабел и исчез, когда большой палец Пеллеона прошёлся над открытой раной, и боль Трауна вспыхнула снова, чуть было его не разбудив. Ветер переменился, и Рукх не мог сказать, какие чувства последовали за этим. 

Когда двери шаттла закрылись и включились репульсоры, унося Трауна обратно на «Химеру», Рукх остался на отравленной земле Хоногра, оцепенелый и замёрзший.


	5. Chapter 5

Рукх был не единственным ногри, поклявшимся в верности мал'ари'уш, но он был первым после Хабараха. Он опустился перед ней на колени и взял её руку, в то время как она всё ещё была связана за запястья — в гораздо более удобной позе, чем раньше Траун, и полностью одетой — ожидая приговора династов. 

Отравление было виной одного Вейдера; вину за обман Траун разделял с новореспубликанцами, которые теперь находились в загоне рядом с Великой Дукхой. Они ждали решения своей судьбы с высоко поднятыми головами, с вызовом в глазах. Траун был, несомненно, наказан за свой обман. Простая справедливость требовала, чтобы новореспубликанцы тоже были наказаны —

— но, глядя на новореспубликанцев, Рукх с замиранием сердца чувствовал, что кары не будет. Вейдер был не просто человеком, он был богом, а бог может быть справедливым или несправедливым, милосердным или жестоким, как ему заблагорассудится. Если Вейдер решил отравить Хоногр, тогда — при этой мысли у Рукха горчило во рту – тогда он был в своём праве. Несмотря на откровения Трауна, окружающие ногри в целом всё ещё были верны Лорду Вейдеру. Для некоторых из них — весьма многих — преданность эта распространялась на его кровь, если не как желание ей служить, то как готовность защитить. 

У Трауна не было божественной крови, дающей защиту. Но это не имело значения. Рукх подошёл к Лее, вдохнул её запах, и, подавив ярость из-за её обмана — и чувство вины за последствия — заставил себя низко поклониться. 

— Мал'ари'уш, — прорычал он. — Я жду ваших приказов. 

Её глаза критически осмотрели его, а потом взгляд скользнул в сторону, туда, где в землю всё ещё были вбиты четыре деревянных столба, и грязь между ними превратилась в сырую глину. Мал'ари'уш не приказала Рукху развязать ей руки или спасти её; может, она понимала, что он ещё не мог выполнить такой приказ, или же знала — приказать такое значило бы выказать неуверенность, не подобающую Леди Вейдер. 

Вместо этого, подняв связанные руки, она указала на столбы. 

— Недалеко оттуда, — сказала она, — стоит записывающее устройство на штативе. Принеси его мне, Рукх, и отдай моему мужу. 

Рукх бросил взгляд на спутника мал'ари'уш и кивнул. Он повернулся к столбам, и мерзкий привкус во рту усилился, переполняя его душу. Ему пришлось сделать огромное усилие, чтобы некоторая скованность в походке не выдала его истинных чувств. 

Он нашел записывающий стержень на незаметном треножнике в пятнадцати метрах от того места, где Траун был публично опозорен. Во время церемонии Рукх не чувствовал пластоидное зловоние этой вещи — его слишком отвлекали куда более приятные запахи, исходящие от Трауна. Экран обратной связи показывал сцену прямо перед Рукхом: грубые кожаные ремни, привязанные к кольям, постукивали еле слышно, колыхаясь на ветру. Значит, запись продолжается. 

Это устройство принадлежит мал'ари'уш или её супругу? От него исходили их запахи. Дешёвая, но вполне пригодная модель, из тех, что сенаторы используют для стенограмм правительственных заседаний, а путешественники — для развлечения двумерными видеозаписями в дальних полётах. Рукх чувствовал в стержне вес дюжины кристаллов памяти, и, возвращаясь к новореспубликанцам, думал, не выкрутить ли панель доступа — достаточно было крутнуть мизинцем — и сцапать один из кристаллов, украсть запись публичного позора Трауна. 

Слишком рискованно. Ни мал'ари'уш, ни её супруг не глупцы. Они заметят пропажу кристалла, и каким бы хорошим лжецом ни был Рукх, он не сумеет отрицать свою вину достаточно яростно, чтобы убедить их. Спасая достоинство Трауна, он нарушит первый же — после своего предательства — приказ господина. 

Если он хочет, чтобы мал'ари'уш ему доверяла, он должен позволить ей унизить господина, как она того желает. 

Рукх безо всякого выражения передал записывающий стержень её спутнику. Он убедился, что объектив повёрнут к новореспубликанцам, и запечатлел их лица, прежде чем выключить устройство щелчком большого пальца. 

Опять поклонившись, он поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с мал'ари'уш. Она улыбалась. Она проверила его преданность; он доказал, что верен, считала она. Если она и могла доверять кому-то из ногри, то именно ему. 

Рукх не мог сказать, что почувствовал при виде этой улыбки — тошноту или ярость.


	6. Chapter 6

Прошло два месяца, прежде чем мал'ари'уш доверила Рукху собственный устаревший Y-крыл и отправила его на рандеву с «Химерой». 

Империя сдерживала свою военную инициативу со дня казни на Хоногре. Имперцы регулярно совершали налёты на небезопасно расположенные базы Новой Республики, а крейсера-перехватчики без конца атаковали из засад на линиях снабжения. В остальном же имперские базы и поставщики отсиживались, уйдя в активную оборону, и ждали приказов. Теперь, более шестидесяти стандартных дней спустя, имперская военная машина снова набирала обороты, и Новой Республике пришлось исходить из того, что Траун выжил и снова занял пост главнокомандующего. 

Рукх передал свои коды допуска в пространство над Бастионом с приличного расстояния от «Химеры» и со стоическим безразличием ожидал смертельного залпа орудий с корабля. Будь это другой крупный имперский корабль, приглушённые помехи в системе связи могли бы подсказать, что происходит — донеслись бы какие-то сдержанные вопросы от связиста и отрывистый ответ дежурного офицера с палубы. Но «Химера», с её вышколенным многолетней службой под Трауном экипажем, была совершенно нема, и Рукха приветствовала одна тишина. 

Система связи наконец с шипением вернулась к жизни. 

— Допуск выдан, — сказал связист. — Проследуйте в стыковочный отсек У-7. Приготовьтесь к обыску. 

Тон офицера не выдавал ничего, но ладони Рукха не спешили потеть от страха. Он верил в своего господина. Если мал'ари'уш приказала Рукху сюда явиться, то — он был уверен — Траун знал, что она в конце концов сделает именно это, и соответственно подготовился. 

Он завёл корабль в ангар, нашёл стыковочный отсек и посадил Y-крыл. Штурмовики уже ждали его, их позы были почти идентичны и выдавали инстинкты истинных воинов. Когда Рукх открыл транспаристиловый полог, их запахи ударили ему в нос неестественной вонью клонов. 

Они шагнули вперёд, сковали ему руки оглушающими наручниками и обыскали его корабль. Он заметил, что они отключили ему боевые системы, чтобы у него не было ни лазерных пушек, ни протонных торпед, когда он будет улетать. Они порылись в его лётном костюме и извлекли единственный предмет, который он взял с собой и который можно было считать оружием — простой складной нож, не слишком острый и даже не снабжённый вибро-лезвием. 

Их коллективный запах изменился, и Рукх понял, что ему пора заговорить.

— Я прошу у гранд-адмирала аудиенции, — произнёс он, глухо рыча. 

Штурмовики выстроились вокруг, «заперев» его и почти скрыв от остального ангара. 

— Марш, — сказал командир — то ли своим солдатам, то ли Рукху. 

Они молча шли по коридорам «Химеры», предоставляя Рукху возможность подслушивать разговоры проходящих мимо офицеров и техников. Болтовня с их комлинков дала ему некоторое представление о передвижениях «Химеры», но недостаточно. Мостик молчал; не туда ли его вели? 

В турболифте Рукх почувствовал гул двигателя в плитах под ногами и понял, что его везут куда-то ещё. Не в камеру задержания; медленный подъём и быстрый спуск турболифта свидетельствовали о том, что они направляются в офицерский отсек, подсекцию кают рядом с мостиком, где офицеры «Химеры» проводили свободное от службы время. 

Как он и надеялся, штурмовики вели его прямо в апартаменты Трауна. Они остановились у двери, командир включил комлинк и сказал:

— Он здесь, сэр. 

Рукх раздул ноздри, стремясь учуять что только можно через дюрастиловую дверь. Она открылась автоматически, с помощью дистанционного сенсора, но, к его разочарованию, с другой стороны никого не было — только пустая комната, где он, телохранитель Трауна, когда-то прятался и приставал ко всем, кто просил доступа в покои его господина. 

Он слышал, как Траун что-то говорит штурмовикам, но для слушателя без шлема голос превращался в неразборчивые помехи. Командир шагнул из строя и подтолкнул Рукха вперёд, держа в одной руке бластер, а в другой — ключ от наручников. 

Они вместе ждали в бывшей комнате Рукха, пока дверь за ними закрылась, а дверь перед ними — та, что вела в покои Трауна — открылась, шелестя. 

Сердце Рукха колотилось так, что грудная клетка казалась ему тонкой, как бумага. Лишь теперь, после столь долгого и опасного путешествия, он почувствовал, как вспотели ладони. 

— Ключ, командир, — сказал Траун. 

Штурмовик вложил ключ в раскрытую ладонь Трауна, причём его перчатки, несомненно, замарали кожу господина своей пластоидной вонью. Рукх смотрел, как длинные изящные пальцы сомкнулись вокруг ключа — пальцы, которых он касался два месяца назад, утешая Трауна в моменты самой страшной боли; пальцы, которые у него на глазах тщетно пытались рвать путы. 

— Верните ему складной нож, — сказал Траун. 

Запах командира внезапно обрёл пряный привкус — аромат удивления. Он немедленно повиновался, снял с пояса конфискованный нож и положил его на пол у ног Рукха. 

— Можете идти, командир, — сказал Траун. — Вы свободны. 

Запах тревоги — беспокойства, желания защитить — окутал Рукха, когда штурмовик прошёл мимо. Он слышал, как сапоги командира почти бесшумно несли его через комнату; слышал, как открылась и снова закрылась за ним наружная дверь. 

И вот они с Трауном остались одни. 

— Прошло много времени, Рукх, — сказал Траун. Его голос был хорошо модулирован и мало отличался от прежнего, каким был до того, как зубы ногри и раскалённое железо превратили его горло в дымящееся месиво струпьев и крови. Он опустился на колени перед Рукхом на дюрастиловые плиты и прижал магнитную полосу ключа к сенсору наручников. Они щёлкнули и открылись.

Траун не дрожал. Его руки были тверды, глаза полуприкрыты, на лице застыла смесь безразличия и уверенности. Выражение, достойное короля — господина — человека, защищённого своим двором, знающего, что слуги никогда его не предадут. Вот только слуги Трауна уже предали — _этот_ слуга, что стоял сейчас перед ним с раскованными руками и ножом в нескольких сантиметрах у своих ног. Если бы Рукх позволил себе поддаться вожделению, он мог бы протянуть руку и коснуться волос Трауна — запустить в них пальцы — притянуть его ближе, пока его губы не раздвинутся в непроизвольном рыке и Рукх не почует тёмный влажный пульс его лёгких. 

Но Траун стоял перед ним на коленях, будучи при этом почти одного роста с Рукхом, и ничего не делал. А Рукх стоял перед ним и тоже ничего не делал, он лишь смотрел на своего господина и отмечал физические перемены — обесцвеченную кожу, лёгкую потерю веса, волосы, снова сменившие цвет с седого на иссиня-чёрный. Траун позволил Рукху глазеть на себя, выражение его было безмятежным и снисходительным, плечи расслабились. 

Густой запах в комнате ясно говорил одно: Траун боится.

Бояться было естественно. Это было неизбежное физическое состояние, мало связанное с разумом Трауна — трусость была так же чужда ему, как и лень, — и больше связанное с его телом. Кто-то из медперсонала «Химеры» заменил сорванную плоть Трауна синтетикой, которая выделялась белесыми пятнами у него на шее; Рукх чувствовал запах более обширных имплантатов, скрытых под униформой. Но хоть синтеплоть и приросла к его костям, мышцы его не могли забыть, что с ним сделали — и кто. Его тело помнило Рукха как предателя и мучителя, и именно поэтому у Трауна перехватило дыхание, когда Рукх согнул колени и опустился на пол перед ним, придвинувшись к нему ближе. 

Но его тело также помнило Рукха как спасителя, и именно поэтому Траун наклонился к нему, ища прикосновения. _Безопасность_ , говорило ему тело. И в то же время оно говорило ему: _Держись подальше_.

Рукх уронил наручники на пол между ними. Он разжал одну руку, поднял её, старательно обрисовывая каждое движение, и закрыл лицо пальцами, скрюченными в ногрийском знаке позора. Склонив голову, он видел, как колено Трауна касается его колена, чувствовал, как непреодолимо напряглись мускулы человека под формой, чуял, как всплеск адреналина пронзил тело Трауна и покрыл его кожу холодным потом. 

Рукх остался неподвижен, когда Траун поднялся и отступил. 

— Нас ждёт работа, — всё так же спокойно и самоуверенно сказал Траун. 

Он достал из кармана носовой платок и почти небрежно вытер пот со лба, как будто это ничего не значило, как будто Рукх не чуял ни стремительного биения его сердца, ни болезненного запаха страха, прилипшего к коже.

Траун снова сложил платок — точными, аккуратными движениями — и небрежным жестом пригласил Рукха следовать за ним из холла в спальню. Не к себе в кабинет. К себе в спальню — туда, где и безопасность, и уязвимость его была наибольшей — в комнату, где он спал, где он, возможно, когда-нибудь —

— Пойдём, Рукх, — сказал Траун. — Тебе нужно многое мне рассказать и многому научиться, прежде чем я отправлю тебя назад к джедаям. 

Но Траун не двигался. Его тело застыло вполоборота, указывая, куда он хотел направить Рукха, но не поворачиваясь полностью лицом к двери. Траун не хотел поворачиваться спиной к подчинённому; судя по болезненному всплеску в запахе, он, возможно, был просто не в состоянии повернуться к нему спиной. Рукх почувствовал едкий аромат того, что ногри зовут _бал'ашра_ – воспоминание столь интенсивное, что оно изменяет запах индивида. На общегале это можно было бы назвать флэшбэком, но тогда терялся нюанс, идущий рука об руку с таким термином, как _бал'ашра_ , — признание того факта, что любой всплеск адреналина не только болезнен, но и приятен, что воины даже в бою способны пребывать в мире, что страх за свою жизнь бывает так неразрывно связан с восторгом, что их невозможно уже отделить друг от друга. Разум Трауна был погружён в воспоминания о церемонии казни; не все эти воспоминания были неприятны — факт, который служившие ему люди никогда не поймут. 

Траун отказывался поворачиваться спиной к Рукху — своему предателю, своему мучителю, своему насильнику. 

Траун открыл двери своей спальни Рукху — своему самому близкому спутнику. Своему защитнику. Своему другу. 

Лишь пройдя мимо Трауна и зная, что тот не увидит, Рукх позволил себе торжествующую улыбку.


	7. Chapter 7

После казни к Трауну пристали определённые запахи. Одни становились сильнее каждый раз, когда Рукх его видел, другие со временем отошли на второй план. Все они были новы. 

Химический запах краски для волос, которая скрывала поседевшие от травмы волосы Трауна от его команды. У Рукха чесались руки украсть пузырёк, но он знал, что это бесполезно — Траун просто раздобудет ещё, как только он улетит. Нездоровый, полуживой запах синтетических имплантатов, которые приросли к костям Трауна и теперь потребляли гораздо больше своей доли ежедневно принимаемых питательных веществ — потеря, которую Траун отнюдь не спешил восполнять. 

Пахло мастурбацией — жёсткой, безрадостной и навязчивой; настолько густо, что Рукх так и видел, как Траун запирается от команды чуть ли не по пять раз в день, как дрочит грубо и нещадно, кончая всухую из-за своих повреждений. 

Были и другие запахи — кровь, надорванная кожа, пот других мужчин на его теле. Отчаянные соития. Если раньше, до церемонии казни, Трауну и приходилось иногда искать себе партнёра, то у него хватало мудрости и терпения делать это незаметно, не на борту корабля. Теперь Рукх, бывало, чуял слабый запах человеческих мужчин с кожи Трауна, а потом проходил мимо тех же мужчин в коридорах «Химеры» — солдат, техник, пилот, офицер. Запах их бил вблизи стократ сильнее. 

Любой, кто захочет, подозревал Рукх. Любой, кто готов подчиниться приказу Трауна и ебать его, не лаская, причинять боль посильнее. 

После очередной встречи с Трауном Рукх всякий раз шёл обратно в ангар окольным путём. Он отыскивал этих мужчин — тех, с кем Траун спал в последнее время — и некоторое время следил, оценивал их. Иногда шаблон нарушался и кто-нибудь отклонялся от типа, но в основном мужчины, общества которых искал Траун, были пониже среднего, коренастые, сильные; их голоса уходили так низко в басовый рык, как только возможно для человека. 

У одного из мужчин, как заметил Рукх, ногти отросли чуть длиннее дозволенного имперским уставом — нарушение, но Траун не выговорил ему за это — и на ногтях был запах крови. Крови Трауна. Его кожи. 

_Царапай меня_ , наверняка сказал ему Траун.

А точнее, _Терзай меня когтями_. 

Более ограниченный ногри, возможно, пришёл бы в ужас, обнаружив столь низменные пристрастия господина. Но за годы, проведённые с Трауном, Рукх усвоил одну человеческую поговорку: подражание — самая искренняя форма лести. Его нисколько не беспокоило, что Траун много месяцев спустя пытался воспроизвести тот день на Хоногре, когда они были вместе. Его не огорчало, что Траун каждый день передёргивал, представляя, как лежит под Рукхом, хоть и испытывал боль от собственных прикосновений. 

Каждый новый мужчина — каждый дублёр, каждый имитатор, — что дорывался до плоти Трауна, лишь разжигал пламя торжества в сердце Рукха до новых высот. Он наслаждался, чуя с кожи Трауна их запах; смаковал возможность выслеживать их в коридорах, подмечать каждое мелкое сходство с самим собой, знать, что даже когда он отсутствовал, Траун так сильно жаждал его присутствия, что это смахивало на одержимость. 

Так что в один прекрасный день Рукх вошёл в покои Трауна, раздуваясь от гордости, губы готовы были сложиться в улыбку. 

И тут он почуял от Трауна запах Гилада Пеллеона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Сухой оргазм может быть результатом психических нарушений, приёма лекарств или физических повреждений - например, перерывания семявыносящих протоков. Иногда он ведёт к повышенной сексуальной возбудимости.   
> 2\. Синтеплоть почти нечувствительна по сравнению с природным телом. Чтобы хоть что-то чувствовать, имплантатам нужна очень сильная стимуляция - повреждающая, например.
> 
> Сдаётся мне, Рукх не совсем верно интерпретирует то, что чует.


	8. Chapter 8

Ни до казни, ни после не было ничего необычного в том, что дыхание гранд-адмирала отдавало алкоголем. Войдя в покои Трауна для очередной встречи, Рукх почуял дух кореллианского виски, но не обратил на это внимания, пока не склонился перед Трауном, чтобы выказать свою преданность. Не успел он подняться — его лоб ещё был прижат к палубе — как Траун посмотрел на него сверху вниз и сказал: 

— Встань, Рукх. Ты уже поел? 

Дыхание Трауна пахло абсорбиком и бактой, горькой антисептической смесью, запах которой напоминал алкоголь — по крайней мере, для людей с их гораздо менее чувствительными, чем у Рукха, носами — но определённо не отдавало кореллианским виски. Бакта циркулировала в органах Трауна, день ото дня облегчая нагрузку от лечения, в чём большинство людей никогда не нуждалось. Абсорбик был личной особенностью. 

Виски пахнет вовсе не от господина, понял Рукх. Его взгляд скользнул мимо Трауна к низкому столику неподалёку ото встроенной в переборку солдатской койки. 

— Я ничего не ел, — сказал он. 

Траун шагнул назад и приглашающе указал рукой на столик. Сам он сел на соседний стул, скрестив ноги, в непринуждённой позе. После секундного колебания Рукх присоединился к нему, уселся напротив Трауна в кресло — и заметил свежий запах Гилада Пеллеона, прилипший к его пластоидному каркасу. 

Вонь человека была повсюду. На столе, на столовых приборах и тарелках, на плоском сладком пироге в центре переносного контейнера. 

— Я не люблю сладкого, — виновато, твёрдо произнёс Рукк. 

— Ришкейт не так сладок, как кажется, — сказал ему Траун. Он поднял руку ладонью вверх, вопрошая без слов, и Рукх сразу понял. Он вынул из лётного костюма складной нож и почуял от Трауна всплеск адреналина и возбуждения, когда лезвие распрямилось с характерным звуком. Изящные пальцы взяли у Рукха нож. Траун изучил лезвие на свету, проверил его большим пальцем и слизнул образовавшуюся каплю крови, даже не взглянув на Рукха, у которого мгновенно пересохло во рту. Слизывая кровь, Траун разрезал пирог. Влажная мякоть разошлась, и в воздухе разлился полный, насыщенный аромат. К ноздрям Рукха поднялся дух запечённых в пироге орехов. Они делили с Пеллеоном запах общего истока, а значит, росли только на Кореллии. 

Словно читая мысли Рукха, Траун сказал: 

— Орехи ввейлу. Капитан Пеллеон обменял на них одну из своих драгоценных бутылок кореллианского виски. Вторую бутылку он, кажется, запёк в этом. 

Он ткнул пальцем в только что отрезанный кусок пирога, не сумев скрыть отвращения; оно ничем не отразилось на его лице — но в его запахе. 

— Попробуй, — предложил он Рукху.

Рукх не хотел. _Пеллеон_ этого не хотел бы. 

Он поднял вилку и положил в рот кусочек под пронзительным алым взглядом Трауна. Орехи ввейлу сочетались с виски и рассеивали сладость, даря вкусу оттенок более древесный, чем Рукх от такого запаха ожидал. 

— За праздник жизни, — пробормотал Траун с кислой улыбкой на губах. Рукх с любопытством взглянул на него. Пирог таял во рту. Улыбка Трауна изменилась — погасла — и он пожал плечами. — Говорят, это кореллианская традиция, — сказал он, указывая на пирог. — А каждую традицию сопровождают свои воззвания и тосты. 

Пирог превратился в горькую пасту на языке Рукха. Он сглотнул и почувствовал, как она скользнула в горло, холодная и влажная. «За торжество жизни» — тост, а не воззвание, но Траун не стал бы упоминать оба термина, если бы в данном случае они не были одинаково уместны. Рукх медленно моргнул, без слов выказывая любопытство. Какое-то время Траун безо всякого выражения размышлял, потом склонил голову и решил ответить на невысказанный вопрос. 

— По традиции один из нас сначала говорит: «Мы разделяем этот ришкейт, как разделяем наш праздник жизни», — сказал он. Его губы дёрнулись, словно в попытке улыбнуться, но лицо отказывалось сотрудничать. — Поскольку ты не знаком с традицией, я пропустил воззвание и сразу перешёл к тосту. 

Рукх прикинул, что со дня казни Траун похудел фунтов на пятнадцать. По велению Трауна он съел весь кусок ришкейта, пресными движениями, как машина. Чуя отчаяние Пеллеона на столовых приборах, его тревогу на тарелках. 

— Ришкейт едят, — пробормотал Траун, не отрывая глаз от планшета, — чтобы отпраздновать победы, годовщины, именины и другие торжественные моменты... — Его губы снова дрогнули; взгляд метнулся вверх, чтобы встретиться с Рукхом, лицо было задумчивым, но читалось с трудом. — ...вроде похорон, — закончил он. 

У Рукха пересохло во рту. Давясь, он проглотил остатки ришкейта и отодвинул тарелку. 

— Закончил? — небрежно спросил Траун, снова сосредоточившись на датападе. — Бери сколько хочешь, Рукх. Мне не нравится текстура.

Рукх молча покачал головой, сухо щёлкнув языком во рту. Пару секунд Траун делал вид, будто не заметил этого жеста, потом чуть раздражённым кликом выключил датапад и прохладно взглянул в глаза Рукху. Во взгляде лежал безмолвный приказ — пора Рукху начать доклад.

— Новая Республика... — начал Рукх, но сделал паузу, чтобы набрать в рот слюны и попробовать снова. Послевкусие пирога покрывало его язык сажей. — Новая Республика намерена запросить мирную конференцию в течение недели, господин. 

С бесстрастным взглядом Траун накрыл ришкейт, приглушая густой древесный запах кореллианского виски. Он предсказал условия мирного предложения — как и сроки и точное число сенаторов, которые собирались его подписать — со сверхъестественной точностью, однако Рукх, проговаривая свой отчёт, не смог учуять ни малейшего проблеска триумфа в запахе Трауна. Не было также и гордости, ни предвкушения, ни волнения, ни даже удовлетворения от хорошо выполненной работы. 

Траун воспринял известие о своей грядущей победе с тем же ровным отсутствием чувств, с которым провёл бы очередную проверку поставок. 

— Мир, значит, — сказал он, когда Рукх закончил. 

— Мир при одном условии, — ответил Рукх. Руки Трауна покоились на коленях, глаза были рассеянно устремлены на ришкейт. — Они хотят личной встречи, чтобы обсудить договор, прежде чем они его подпишут. Время и место на ваше усмотрение. 

На губы Трауна легла тень улыбки. Её не сопровождал аромат эмоций — ничего, кроме тошнотного запаха ришкейта и едва чуемого оттенка бал'ашры.

— Что ж, хорошо, — сказал Траун. — Я подготовил сопровождение и станцию. Когда придёт приглашение, я сообщу мятежникам, чтобы они прибыли на встречу к Бастиону. Позаботься о том, чтобы прибыть с ними. 

Говоря это, он вертел в руках контейнер из-под ришкейта, бессознательно пробегая большим пальцем по следам запаха Пеллеона в тех местах, где потные ладони капитана сжимали пластоид. Пеллеон надеялся, что Траун съест этот пирог; он думал, что, возможно, если обратиться к Трауну, затронув его уважение к другим культурам — если предложить ему что-то настолько значимое и сентиментальное, что это будет меньше похоже на еду, а больше на мольбу, — то Траун оборвёт своё добровольное голодание и поест. Вместо этого Траун предложил пирог своему бывшему предателю, позволил Рукху забрать дар, который предназначался ему, чтобы спасти его, символизировать годы верности и заботы. 

Такой сигнал можно было истолковать только одним способом, но злой жар, огнём вспыхнувший было в животе Рукха, когда Траун пригласил его поесть, теперь погас, и погас быстро. Потому что теперь Траун, очевидно не сознавая, что делает, соединял свой запах с запахом Пеллеона на глазах у Рукха, водил нежной кожей пальцев по пластоиду и впитывал сухой пот Пеллеона в собственные поры. 

Всё это как бы говорило: «Моё приглашение поесть не имело смысла. Твои усилия, когда ты давился подарком Пеллеона, не имели смысла. Это бессознательное сочетание запахов — эта увертюра к мирному договору — эта последняя кампания — они бессмысленны тоже.»

Если бы Рукх позволил себе баловство фантазии, он, казалось, увидел бы в глазах Трауна тяжесть воспоминаний.


	9. Chapter 9

Нынешняя дислокация «Химеры» была тайной даже для Рукха. Тактики Новой Республики особо отметили тот факт, что конвою Трауна потребовалось две недели, чтобы добраться до Бастиона, но их лихорадочные попытки вычислить его обратный вектор были бесполезны. Траун мог прилететь с другой стороны Галактики в гиперпространстве, или же с близкого расстояния в субсветовом, или с любого направления в любой комбинации первого со вторым вариантом, просто чтобы сбросить их с хвоста. 

Как бы то ни было, новореспубликанцы уже разместились на Бастионе — и находились под пристальным наблюдением — к тому времени, как прибыл Траун. Он бесшумно появился позади них, пока они стояли и обсуждали его.

— Держу пари, голограммы брешут, — сказал Соло. — Насколько нам известно, он умер на Хоногре. 

Органа Соло взглянула в сторону Рукха, но ничего не сказала в его защиту — знал Соло это или нет, но он Рукха только что оскорбил. Именно Рукх регулярно навещал Трауна, и с его обонянием и превосходным восприятием он лучше всех знал, умер ли Траун, был ли он заменён двойником. Другой господин (лучший господин, подумал Рукх) мог бы тихо, но твёрдо поправить Соло.

Органа Соло лишь прикусила губу. 

— Он здорово нас бил с самого инцидента на Борлейасе, — сказал Скайуокер. — Настоящий он или нет, нашего положения это не меняет. 

— Вот только _они_ верны не самозванцу, — сказал Соло, тыча большим пальцем в имперскую охрану с их каменными лицами. — Они верны Трауну. Если окажется, что его вообще нет в живых…

— Он жив, — сказала Органа Соло. Даже сейчас Рукх чувствовал пьянящий запах Трауна, идущего к ним по коридору — слишком тихо, чтобы могли услышать люди. — Жив, но что-то скрывает. Я подозреваю, он не так хорошо поправился, как мы думали. 

— Прикован к постели? — спросил Скайуокер. Он помолчал, словно в раздумье, и Рукх практически видел, как он прокручивает в голове кадры дня казни, когда с бёдер Трауна было содрано столько мышц, что он не мог даже пошевелить ногами. — Калека? 

— Наверняка изувечен, — сказал Соло. — У имперцев имидж — это всё. Если он не может сохранить своё тщеславие, то не покажется. 

Соло держал руки в карманах; почувствовав движение воздуха, он небрежно оглянулся через плечо — и оглянулся снова, увидев Трауна позади. 

— Э-э, ребята? — сказал он. Его лицо стало неприветливой маской. 

Новореспубликанцы с молчаливым достоинством обернулись, поняв по голосу Соло, кого увидят. Они смерили Трауна взглядом; он изучал их в ответ — лицо не выдавало ничего — а затем глянул вниз с подобием улыбки.

— Рукх, — вежливо сказал Траун. 

Грудь Рукха наполнилась тёплым свечением, когда он услышал, как его приветствуют первым, прежде любого из новореспубликанцев. Траун смотрел на него, словно на близкого друга, едва не с нежностью на лице. Убедительная иллюзия — её разрушало только одно: запах напряжения, что, казалось, потрескивало искрами у Трауна на коже. 

Хозяева Рукха — и Траун, и Органа Соло — разъяснили ему, какую роль играть. Он бросил на Органу Соло недоверчивый взгляд, выказывая свои опасения и враждебность и позволяя ей истолковать их как угодно. Трауну он отвесил краткий и поверхностный поклон, пробормотав приветствие, прежде чем побрёл прочь, чтобы занять место среди новореспубликанцев. 

Они быстро оправились от шока, встретив его лицом к лицу впервые со дня казни. Но с достаточной скоростью скрыть реакцию всё-таки не сумели — ни от Трауна, который читал любое лицо с той же лёгкостью, что и инфокарту, ни от Рукха, который чуял шок и смятение, исходящие от ложной госпожи с её роднёй. 

Траун стоял перед ними с непринуждённой уверенностью и грацией настоящего хищника, однако скрыть изменения своего тела он никак бы не смог. Со дня казни он сбросил почти тридцать фунтов и был словно обструган до последних остатков мышц на костях. Кости резко выделялись на лице, придавая коже тонкий, как бумага, вид, что лишь подчёркивало тёмные впадины под глазами. Синтеплоть почти полностью покрывала весь в бледных пятнах столб его горла. От Трауна исходил запах бакты и алкоголя, и Рукх был уверен, что его чуяли даже люди. 

Хуже всего была усталость, окутавшая его, как погребальный саван. Казалось, он слегка покачивался на ногах, и теоретически новореспубликанцы могли принять это за хищное перемещение веса с одной ноги на другую, словно в подготовке к нападению, но Рукх подозревал, что они знали правду — Трауну _приходилось_ слегка покачиваться, чтобы развеять головокружение и не дать коленям подломиться. 

Быть не может, что всё так плохо, сказал себе Рукх. Возможно, он судит господина так сурово из-за перемены обстановки. Он привык видеть Трауна на борту «Химеры» — при искусственном освещении и гравитации, на его собственной территории, — и этот новый хрупкий облик был всего лишь иллюзией, вызванной природным солнечным светом и обманчивой суммой запахов, что окружали Рукха со всех сторон. 

Он едва мог убедить самого себя. 

— Гранд-адмирал, — сказала Органа Соло. Она шагнула вперед, засунув руки в рукава и слегка склонив голову в знак приветствия. Руки Трауна были сцеплены за спиной. 

— Советник, — ровно ответил он. Он коротко кивнул Скайуокеру и даже Соло, которого Рукх бы проигнорировал. Взгляд Трауна пробежался по их рукам, как будто он думал было пойти на рукопожатие, но в итоге не двинулся. — Давайте обойдёмся без формальностей, — сказал он вместо этого. — Я приготовил конференц-зал — извольте следовать за лейтенантом Виталом. 

Он сделал знак одному из мрачных имперцев. Тот щёлкнул каблуками и чётко повернулся кругом, чтобы вести новореспубликанцев за собой. Они мгновение колебались, ожидая, быть может, что Траун возглавит процессию, но он безмятежно смотрел на них и не сходил с места. Лишь когда они сделали первые шаги по коридору, Траун пристроился в хвосте группы. 

Запах тревоги начался с малого, и исходил он не столько от Трауна, сколько от новореспубликанцев. Но чем дольше они шли, тем гуще становился этот запах, пока Рукх не перестал чуять новореспубликанцев вообще. Он оглянулся на Трауна — лицо того было стоической маской, он шёл в расслабленной позе. Рукх не видел капель пота, но чуял его запах под тканью Трауновой формы. Тревожный пот. Пот состояния «сражайся или беги». 

Он наблюдал, как Траун безуспешно пытается подавить желание оглянуться и убедиться, что за спиной никого нет. 

Раньше, когда он смотрел на руки новореспубликанцев, он не поприветствовать их думал, понял Рукх. Он проверял их на наличие оружия — иррационально, ведь их уже обыскали, да и будь у них оружие, они не выхватили бы его у Трауна на виду, не стреляя на поражение. 

Траун снова бросил взгляд через плечо. Запах тревоги ошеломлял. Когда он обернулся, его лицо не выражало ничего; он достал из кармана носовой платок и вытер пот со лба, прежде чем новореспубликанцы могли бы его увидеть. 

Он встретил взгляд Рукха с бледной, самоуничижительной улыбкой, будто бы его страх был шуткой, не больше. Рукх склонил голову; он не смог улыбнуться в ответ.


	10. Chapter 10

В первый день мирной конференции Рукх чуял неприятные запахи тел пяти разных имперцев, прилипшие к коже Трауна. Теперь эти запахи исчезли, постепенно смытые без конца принимаемым душем, и их ещё не сменил запах ни одного из солдат, стационированных здесь в сопровождении. Рукха удивляло — и вызывало более мрачные чувства, — что Траун мог принимать душ, не вспоминая день казни и не желая, чтобы кто-то был рядом, заботился о нём так же, как в час величайшей нужды заботился Рукх. 

Те пятеро мужчин прикасались к Трауну, прикасались жестоко, насиловали его по его настоянию, до крови. Под его формой были ссадины, и слабый запах засохшей крови проявлялся всякий раз, когда он раздвигал ноги. И всё же никто из тех пятерых не смог сделать ему достаточно больно, чтобы его удовлетворить. 

Десятый день конференции подходил к концу, и Рукх наблюдал, как взгляд Трауна переместился на Соло, изучая его с тем холодным расчётом, что он обычно приберегал для битвы. Под столом Траун перебирал пальцами, сняв перчатки; ноготь большого пальца впился в уязвимую кожу ладони, терзая её, пока не потекла кровь. Однако пятно бело-синей синтеплоти почти не саднило; Рукх не улавливал сколько-нибудь существенного запаха боли. Он уже достаточно читал и наблюдал, чтобы знать — синтеплоть практически не чувствительна. 

Траун опять вскинул взгляд. Пока он говорил с новореспубликанцами, его глаза небрежно и неумолимо скользили к Соло. От него не шло запаха возбуждения, но был запах нужды, потребности, голода. Траун оценивал кандидатов — само собой отвергая мал'ари'уш и Скайуокера — и обдумывал свой наилучший вариант. 

Соло установил записывающее устройство, сказал он себе. Соло, признавался он себе в том или нет, хотел видеть врага униженным. Соло сохранил запись, загрузил её на закрытый канал новореспубликанского голонета. 

Траун взглянул на Рукха, молча задал ему вопрос. Чуял ли он когда-нибудь возбуждение от Хана Соло, если речь шла о Трауне? 

Рукх заставил себя смотреть вперед и не ответил. Было бы неразумно со стороны господина искать развлечений с супругом мал'ари'уш. Он пытался убедить себя, что Траун не был неразумен — что он контролировал свои побуждения — но невольно припомнил, как Траун обернулся и посмотрел через плечо в коридоре, хотя угрозы не было; как он изучал руки новореспубликанцев, ища оружие. 

Когда собрание завершилось, Рукх с облегчением увидел, что Соло и мал'ари'уш уходят вместе. Он испытал ещё большее облегчение, видя, что Траун ушёл один.


	11. Chapter 11

Он стал свидетелем отказа. Это было поздно ночью; Рукх следил за Соло, когда тот покинул назначенную ему каюту. Это само собой разумелось — Рукх считал разумным следить за каждым, кто бродил по станции на Бастионе, пусть даже Траун приказал охране предоставить новореспубликанцам хотя бы видимость свободного перемещения. 

Рукх оставался вне поля зрения. Он наблюдал, как Соло бесцельно исследует станцию, изо всех сил стараясь нарушить все негласные правила. По мере того, как они приближались к каюте Трауна — ненамеренно со стороны Соло, у которого не было определённой цели — напряжение Рукха постепенно росло, в животе поселилось опасение и чувство собственничества. 

Он не удивился, когда Соло столкнулся с Трауном в коридоре; сам он почуял запах крови Трауна задолго до того, как они его увидели — сладостный, привлекательный, знакомый запах, который Рукх давно полюбил. Он встал за углом, скрытый от Соло, но не от Трауна, откуда мог видеть всё, что происходило. 

Он видел плохо замаскированный голод на лице Трауна — чуял его отчаяние, жажду снова подвергнуться пыткам. От Соло Рукх почуял сначала недоверие, а затем презрение. 

— Ты надо мной издеваешься, — сказал Соло. — Это шутка? 

Если Траун и сказал что-то в ответ, Рукх этого не расслышал. Он наблюдал, как подозрительность, о которой свидетельствовал язык тела Соло, сменяется чуть ли не жалостью. Траун тоже заметил перемену; он слегка отстранился, его лицо стало замкнутым и холодным, и в наступившей тишине поза Соло снова выдала неуверенность. 

Он покинул Трауна, не сказав больше ни слова. Проходя мимо Рукха, бросил на него мимолётный обвиняющий взгляд, будто Рукх был виноват, что Траун к нему обратился. Шаги Соло раздавались эхом в коридоре ещё долго после того, как он скрылся из виду. В конце концов звук затих, запах Соло рассеялся, и Рукх остался с Трауном один на один. 

Он бесшумно вышел из своего укрытия и встал напротив Трауна в коридоре. Лицо того было непроницаемо, запах в смятении. 

— Рукх, — произнёс он ровным голосом, настолько мягко, что привлекал Рукха ближе. Когда между ними осталось не больше метра, Рукх остановился, часто дыша; ноздри его раздувались. Он знал, что Траун читает его лицо, видит возбуждение на нём. 

Траун колебался. Его губы приоткрылись, но он ничего не сказал. Помолчав, он повернулся и жестом указал на свою каюту. Незапертую дверь никто не охранял. "Безрассудно", — подумал Рукх, но от вида этой открытой двери у него потекли слюнки. 

— Пойдём, Рукх, — сказал Траун. 

Его тон был неправильным, голос теперь неровным. В нём звучала едва заметная дрожь, которая словно схватила Рукха за кишки и тянула вперёд, с каждым шагом неудержимей. Траун закрыл за собой дверь; комната за ней была темна и в корне не принадлежала Трауну, отмеченная его запахом, но не наполненная им, как его покои на «Химере». 

Траун медленно обошёл Рукха — не для того, чтобы изучить его, а просто чтобы пройти мимо — и сел на узкую кровать с непроницаемым выражением лица. 

— Можешь прикоснуться ко мне, — сказал он. 

Рукх не двинулся. 

— Я разрешаю. — Бёдра Трауна дрожали, движение чуть заметно под одеждой. Голос был ровным — но это был шёпот, а шёпот легко держать ровным. Рукх промедлил всего мгновение; его мышцы были так напряжены, что он едва удержался от прыжка. 

Ноги Трауна раздвинулись, аромат возбуждения и муки в равной степени приветствовали Рукха. Это пьянило почти до невозможности сопротивляться — но он подумал кое о чём получше. Благоговейными руками он приподнял запястье Трауна и потянул белую кожаную перчатку вниз, пока не смог прижаться носом к обнажённой коже. Пульс Трауна забился у его ноздрей; запах его крови — время, что он провёл в другой части галактики, которую Рукх никогда не видел; его детство; его предки — устремился вниз по горлу и в лёгкие, заставляя дышать быстрее. 

Траун поднял другую руку, пальцы свободно легли вокруг шеи Рукха — не удерживая его, не предупреждая, просто касаясь. Кожа к коже. Рукх знал, что Траун хочет именно этого. Кого-то, кто к нему прикоснётся. Кого-то, кто причинит ему боль. Кого-то, кто возьмёт его. Кого-то, кто снова утешит его, когда всё закончится. 

Не _кого-то_. Рукха. 

Глубоко вдохнув, Рукх провёл пальцами по кителю Трауна. Его когти были так остры, что он мог без усилий разрезать нити, но он не позволил этому случиться; он позаботился о форме Трауна, как и подобало для его господина, и расстегнул китель, чтобы увидеть рифлёные гребни рёбер под слишком тонкой сорочкой — пятна синтеплоти на груди и плечах — дух ужаса и отвращения, бьющееся желание касаться и испытывать прикосновение, боязнь, смешанная с похотью и — … 

Руки Рукха легли на бёдра Трауна, которые порывами охватывала дрожь; кожа была так горяча, что чуть ли не обжигала Рукха сквозь ткань. Он задрал носом сорочку Трауна, обнажив впалый живот, выпирающие подвздошные кости, впадину пупка. Он прижался лицом туда, к животу Трауна — к средоточию всей жизни — и почувствовал, как из-под его рук вдруг исчезло тепло. Кожа перед носом стала холодной и липкой. Дрожь началась снова, потом прекратилась. 

И запах Трауна изменился, обретая узнаваемую пряность _бал'ашры_. Воспоминаний. 

— Ты привязываешь меня к столбам, — сказал он. Голос был рассудительным и спокойным, но когда Рукх поднял голову, в глазах Трауна было что-то такое, от чего по коже пошли мурашки. Какое-то отсутствие фокуса или стеклянность — сквозь алый свет трудно было сказать. 

— Нет, — осторожно ответил Рукх. 

Тем же рассудительным тоном, будто они обсуждали меню на завтрак, Траун сказал: 

— Да. 

Следующее, что понял Рукх, это что его швырнуло на пол. В голове стоял звон от непредвиденного удара. 

Это был редчайший случай, чтобы его застали врасплох — и хотя Траун был исключителен, умудрившись каким-то образом не сообщить о своих намерениях даже через запах, его преимущество долго не продержалось. Рукх мог бы разорвать захват Трауна сотней разных путей. Менее чем за секунду он мог бы подняться с пола, восстановить равновесие; мог бы легко увернуться от хватки Трауна и нанести дюжину контрударов, прежде чем Траун успел бы ударить снова. 

Он ничего этого не сделал. Он остался лежать на полу там, где Траун его прижал, защищая голову руками, а рёбра согнутыми ногами. Он слышал прерывистое дыхание, чувствовал кулаки Трауна, сыплющиеся на спину, бёдра и затылок. 

Господин хотел причинить ему боль. Его запах изменился, обрёл всеподавляющий кислый дух сражения-или-бегства. Господин _должен был_ причинить ему боль, должен был ударить, дать отпор, или же рисковал потерять себя — своё достоинство — свою личность. 

И Рукх собирался ему позволить. Он закрыл глаза и повернулся лицом к полу, позволив Трауну нанести ещё один удар по черепу; он боролся с импульсом уклониться или противостоять атаке и вместо этого заставлял себя её выдержать. Траун не был слабым противником, Рукх это знал; он был опытным воином сам по себе, и в обычных обстоятельствах непротивление ему могло бы стоить жизни. Но удары, теперь наносимые Рукху, и подавно не обладали той силой, на которую когда-то был способен Траун. Его движения были слабы, усталы — достаточно жёстки, чтобы причинить боль гражданскому лицу, чтобы вызвать некоторый дискомфорт, но недостаточно сильны, чтобы нанести реальный ущерб кому-то вроде Рукха. 

Траун прекратил бить его. Свернувшись в клубок, Рукх слышал, как его господин упал на колени — так близко, что он почувствовал, как мундир Трауна коснулся его руки. Он услышал тихий, дрожащий выдох, почувствовал, как Траун отполз в сторону. Когда Рукх открыл глаза, весь в ссадинах, но без переломов, ему понадобилось мгновение, чтобы найти Трауна; тот забился в дальний угол комнаты, его китель всё ещё был расстёгнут, волосы растрёпаны, и он хрипло дышал. 

Они уставились друг на друга, яркие алые глаза в серые.


	12. Chapter 12

Рукх оставался в освежителе до тех пор, пока не наполнилась ванна. Температура идеально подходила для кожи Трауна. Было время, когда он мог проскользнуть в освежитель, пока Траун принимал душ на «Химере», и смотреть, как тот моется; Траун никогда не выговаривал ему за это, не возражал и не получал от этого удовольствия. Не раз он стоял, позволял воде капать с волос, стекать по лицу и груди, не пытаясь прикрыться, а Рукх наблюдал. 

Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как Траун так терпел его присутствие, подумал Рукх. Но это время придёт снова. Он выключил воду, но проигнорировал вещества в бутылках вдоль стенок ванны; он никогда не стал бы добровольно лить в ванну господина душистую смесь и портить его естественный запах. 

Закончив с водой, он повернулся и посмотрел на дверь, открытую в темноту спальни. Там было тихо; теперь, когда кран был выключен, он вообще ничего не слышал. Рукх склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь, и различил тихое, ровное дыхание Трауна. 

Прошёл уже час с тех пор, как Траун его избил; Рукх чувствовал, как с горячим биением приятной муки всюду проступают синяки, помечая его запахом Трауна в местах ударов. Чуял кровь господина в воздухе, и, тихо войдя на подушечках ног назад в спальню, сумел различить отблеск лопнувшей кожи и тёмной крови у Трауна на костяшках. 

Господин всё так же сидел в углу, уже не в ловушке воспоминаний, но ещё и не вполне прийдя в себя, с опущенной головой и руками, бессильно скрещёнными на коленях. Когда Рукх коснулся его, он едва шевельнулся. 

— Господин, — прошептал Рукх. 

Траун сложился в его объятия с такой лёгкостью, что Рукх едва успел заметить это — и вот уже прижимал его к груди. Едва в сознании и всё ещё ища прикосновения живого существа, Траун пробормотал:

— Убей меня. 

Рукх ничего не ответил. Ногри служит, давая хозяину то, что нужно, а не то, чего он хотел бы. Он снова напомнил себе об этом; синяки ещё были свежи. Он стал гладить спину Трауна одной рукой, кругами, позволяя когтям мягко царапать ткань. Траун не возражал; касание было не таким сильным, чтобы причинить боль, и Рукх подозревал — хоть и не мог знать наверняка, — что если бы кто-то из любовников Трауна, если бы Пеллеон коснулся его так нежно, Траун бы зарычал и оттолкнул этого человека. Здесь, сейчас, он прижался к Рукху теснее, приветствуя прикосновение, как часом раньше, но по-другому. 

Теперь он, казалось, был куда больше готов к тому, чтобы прикосновение это было не болезненным, а приятным. Рукх обнимал его; тело Рукха болело, его душа молча торжествовала, пока он не почуял переход от бодрствования к чему-то вроде сна. 

— Пойдём, — сказал он. 

В освежителе Рукх раздел своего господина уже без прежнего неистовства. Теперь его рукам дозволено было медлить; теперь, впервые после казни, Траун по-настоящему позволил ему быть нежным. От кожи Трауна шёл запах изнеможения и угасшего адреналина; пережитую ранее муку почти полностью смыло, а на её место пришла детская, животная потребность в утешении. Конечности Трауна были расслаблены, глаза слипались. Он дал Рукху раздеть себя, даже не вздрогнув, когда Рукх стянул его брюки ниже полностью белых бёдер. 

Не было причин вздрагивать. Ничего такого, чего бы Рукх не видел раньше. 

Он оставил форму Трауна сложенной на лавке и сопроводил его в ванну, заметив, как тот прильнул к нему и взялся за его руку для опоры. В плещущейся вокруг воде кожа Трауна — его настоящая кожа — отливала прекрасным голубым блеском, в то время как чужеродно пахнущую синтетику вода превращала во что-то уродливое, похожее на белую грибную мякоть после дождя. Рукх не взялся за губку; он налил мыло без запаха в свои ладони и положил их прямо на тело господина. 

Траун позволил Рукху купать себя без сопротивления и возражений — позволил ему провести ладонями по рукам, вымыть волосы, грудь, живот, между ног. Голова Трауна откинулась назад, горло было открыто и уязвимо, он погрузился в сонное оцепенение. Когда пальцы Рукха скользили по синтеплоти, Траун бессознательно подавался навстречу прикосновению, заставлял кончики когтей Рукха вонзаться в кожу, желая, чтобы онемение прошло.

В конце концов тёплая вода и ощущение кожи Рукха на своей собственной погрузили его в сон. Рукх изучал спокойное лицо Трауна, смотрел на пульс под его челюстью и смывал кровь с костяшек его пальцев так осторожно, как только мог. 

Он снова был спасителем Трауна. Он чуял это в запахе, исходящем от лопнувшей кожи господина, когда поднял его руки и прижался носом к трещинам. Он чуял, что его собственный запах и запах Трауна безвозвратно смешались — семя Рукха и его запечатление на Трауна отмечали их принадлежность друг другу. 

Отказать своему возбуждению в этот раз было легко. Господин лежал перед ним в ванне, обнажённый, мокрый и спящий, и было бы так просто облегчить напряжение Трауна, исполнив желания их обоих. Руки Рукха могли бы принести ему покой — но не сегодня. Он позволил огню внутри себя угаснуть, пламени стать бесполезным чёрным углём. Когда-нибудь разум Трауна догонит его тело, и он поймёт, как много Рукх для него значит — до какой степени он в безопасности с Рукхом, который знает его (каждый дюйм его тела) лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Когда-нибудь он сможет осознать истинную природу их отношений, полностью признать её перед самим собой. Когда-нибудь он добровольно отдаст себя Рукху — и не от отчаяния, а потому, что поймёт: Рукх — то, что ему нужно. Траун прежде всего ценил компетентность, преданность, приспособляемость, силу. В последний год Рукх пошёл на многое и доказал, что обладает этими качествами и больше. Он был слугой Трауна, его защитником, его шпионом. Траун ненавидел свою обесчещенную плоть; Рукх покажет ему, что между ногри и его господином не существует бесчестья. 

Рукх повернул повреждённую руку Трауна ладонью вверх и поцеловал обнажённую кожу внутренней стороны запястья, чувствуя слабое, внятное сердцебиение у своих губ. 

Когда-нибудь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано draculard по мотивам нашего с Mephisto in Onyx "Искусства голода" и связанных с ним фанонов:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5328029  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466271  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610274  
> Может читаться как companion piece к "on the threshold of another trembling world", где показан ПОВ Пеллеона: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956010  
> Исходный фанон (анонимный раскур): https://docs.google.com/document/d/1a6bERHa0x2tPJQDztgtcX0l279cXe6vh605Tv45JHdg/edit  
> Ещё один текст по тем же мотивам - "Контроль боли" Mephisto in Onyx:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8025319  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825978


End file.
